Mirror's Reflection
by Chibi Lenne
Summary: Well I suck at summaries, and I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet. But I promise to finish it! Just read and tell me what you think -
1. Leaving Home

Author's Note: Wow, I haven't written a fanfic for any series in a LONG time. Well *coughs* I know I have a few that still need finishing, but I got a GREAT (or I think it's great) idea for a new story ^-^() Bear with me, since it's been like a year. Hope you enjoy! Oh and just to let you know, I THINK, I'll have the Yamis have their own bodies in this…not sure yet. Tell me what you think.

DMG   

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! Though I do wish I owned Malik, Ryou, Yami, and Kaiba…but I don't, so for now all I can do is drool over them ^-^.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Why do all the evil guys have to be the hot ones? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Mirror's Reflection**

            A young girl sat alone in the small room at the orphanage. She'd be leaving today, but not because someone had come to adopt her. She was old enough she was supposed to be out on her own finally. That and the people who ran the orphanage needed more room and she had volunteered to leave since she was the oldest out of all the children there. She didn't know what she would do or where she would go now. 

"Miya?" a voice sliced through her silent trance like state as she thought about what was going to happen to her. The girl looked up at one of the orphanage's care workers and she smiled faintly. Miya was a sweet girl by nature, but lately she'd been keeping people from growing close to her knowing she'd just have to leave anyway. 

"It's time to go now Miya, we bought you a train ticket to Domino," the worker said moving into the room and sat beside Miya on the narrow cot, "we're going to miss you here," she said and Miya smiled looking back out the window. This woman was the closest thing to a mother she could remember and now she had to go. She felt the thin fingers push strands of her hair out of her face, the long blond bangs always falling over her purple eyes.

"I know, Mrs. Katsumi" she said forcing another smile and turned to look at the aged woman, her long straight white hair pulled back into a tight bun. She leaned forward and hugged her gently not wanting to start crying now. "I'll be okay, don't worry I'll find a place to stay in Domino, you've already done so much for me by getting me into the school and a part time job," she said. Temporarily she would be staying at a youth center, until she had enough to pay for her own rent at an apartment. The program she was in was so helpful and wonderful; she sometimes wondered why an abandoned child deserved such privileges.

"You just stay out of trouble you hear me, Miya. And you be writing to me and the others every day," Mrs. Katsumi said pulling back from the hug. She would have adopted Miya herself many years ago, but she herself lived in the orphanage so she could care for the children any time of the day if they needed it. It still would not have solved the problem of space; they just needed a bigger location was all.

"I promise," Miya said standing up with Mrs. Katsumi who kissed her cheek and looked down out the window.

"Your cab is here," she said trying not to cry. Mrs. Katsumi was always like that, very emotional when any of the children left. Miya smiled picking up her worn leather backpack and her one suitcase that one of the other workers had given her filled with her few personal possessions and clothing.

"I'll miss you…I'll call when I get to Domino" she said hugging Mrs. Katsumi once more before running down the stairs fighting tears as she handed her luggage to the cab driver and he put it in the trunk. She sat in the back biting her bottom lip; she was leaving the only home she had ever known. She looked up at a knock on the window and blinked lowering it, all the other children were standing there waiting to wave goodbye to her. She smiled seeing Mrs. Katsumi walk down the stairs, the young girl, Sakura, who had knocked on the window of the car handed her a small package wrapped with handmade wrapping paper.

"It's from all of us…so you don't ever forget us," Sakura said smiling and it made Miya smile as well despite the sadness she was feeling.  

"Thank you Sakura, and tell everyone else I said thank you," she said she was about to say something when the cab started up and Sakura ran back to stand with the others that were all yelling goodbye and waving. She felt a tear slide down her face as she waved through the back window until the cab turned the corner and she could no longer see her friends, which over the years had become her only family.

She turned around sitting frontward as the cab drove through the fairly quiet streets towards the train station. She opened the package carefully, saving the paper they had made and took from it several objects. She smiled seeing pictures that had been taken during the annual car wash fundraiser, everyone smiling. She wiped her eyes before another tear fell onto the pictures she was looking at. Something strange in the package caught her attention and she slid it looking the box over, on the cover was an engraved rose. Mrs. Katsumi must have made it. She opened it finding a note and a single card. She read the note over holding up the card so she could look at it. 

_Miya: _

_We all know how much you have liked_

_Duel Monsters, we could not afford to buy you_

_ a whole deck, but this is a start, never forget us…_

_P.S. Don't forget to write to us everyday from Domino_

            Miya blinked at the letter as it made her smile and then looked to the card they had saved up to buy her. 

"Shining Friendship…" she held it to her chest and closed her eyes, "I will never forget" she said quietly placing the card back in the box carefully and slipped it into her backpack along with the pictures and the letter. She looked up out the window just as the cab pulled to a stop at the train station and she blinked once. A new beginning for her…she supposed.

(Author's Note: Bet you're getting sick of these ne? I promise you, Miya will NOT be a Mary-Sue character. I am so sick of seeing them -_-. Anywho, not sure yet what the pairings will be, tell me what you think so far.)


	2. Meating the Gang

Author's Note: Awe…Thankies to my one reviewer that got a review in before I decided to post this second chapter. But of course I must continue, must have more Yu-Gi-Oh stuff in it then a simple mention of a card. But I am glad you liked it. Hope you like the rest of it too. 

DMG

(Oh and just to let you know, this is somewhere stuck in Battle City. I haven't exactly seen much passed it, if there's something out there I'd REALLY like to find a spoiler's page for it since I'm stuck watching cruddy Canadian Subs…but anywho….)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Why do all the evil guys have to be the hot ones? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The streets were crowded with people as the Battle City competition raged on. Many duelists from all over the world coming to compete in the great event said to be better than Duelist's Kingdom. A cab driver had to halt his car yelling angrily at a crowd blocking his way and he pressed down on the horn.  

            "Come on! Outta the way! This aint no place for a duel battle!" he yelled waving his fist angrily at the crowd. A few spectators turned and looked at the man quizzically and shrugged turning back to the battle that was going on. In the back seat of the cab Miya raised an eyebrow looking out her eyes widening and for once since leaving her home they sparkled.

            "Duel Monsters…" she whispered breathlessly. She'd never seen anything…co cool before. Sure she'd watched Duelist Kingdom on television with the other's at the orphanage, but it didn't compare to this. The cab driver was still yelling muttering a curse as he turned the ticker off. Miya blinked looking to the man, she only had a few bags to carry, and she'd very much like to see more of this duel

            "Um sir…" she started to say meekly then almost jumped when the cab driver snapped at her then calmed down realizing that it was the girl in the back he sighed an apology, for his short temperament and the delay. Looking back out the window she stuffed a hand into her pocket and she handed him the money she owed him so far. 

            "Could you please take my other suitcase to this address…" she smiled sweetly handing him over a bill, one of her last ones, "I'd like to get out here and just walk around if you don't mind" she said and the cab driver eyed her suspiciously. She was a little strange, so sweet and caring, though with her looks, you'd almost have to think differently. Her nails were painted black and she had her funky coloured hair pulled up into a high pony tail with two strands falling down over her face, a wide black head band keeping shorter strands back that weren't caught in the elastic band. 

            Around her wrists were several black bracelets and three black studded ones. She had on three different necklaces and she wore all black. Though she did look like a sweet girl, he couldn't possibly call her a punk. He took the bill and handed it back to her, from what he'd heard from the girl, and that was little, she needed the money.

            "Don't you worry about the cab fair, I'll take your stuff to your place but you be careful," he said watching her get out. She smiled to him pulling her leather backpack on over her shoulder and she waved.

            "I will be, and thank you very much," she said bowing to him politely before pushing through the crowd to get a closer look at the duel that was going on. When she managed to get to the front of the crowd she tilted her head to the side raising an eyebrow. There wasn't a duel stadium? What were those things on their arms? She shifted a little so a little kid could stand in front of her and then she looked up at the duelist, one she didn't really recognize, he had tanned skin and purple eyes, he must have been one of the other international duelists. She blinked hearing a familiar voice and watched as a hologram of a great black dragon appeared from the disk on the duelist's arm.

            "Oh my gosh…that's Joey Wheeler," she said to herself. She'd followed every little detail of Duelist's Kingdom…down to the fact that Joey Wheeler fought his best friend in the finals.

"Who?" someone beside her asked and she looked to the blond teen who was winning the duel, a cocky grin on his youthful face.

            "Joey Wheeler…he finished second place at Duelist's Kingdom" she said watching with admiration. She knew quite a bit about the duelist that she looked up to. She also knew he'd only started with two star chips to get into Duelist's Kingdom that he'd got from his friend. He'd worked his way from beginner to a great duelist within a very short time, which was why she admired him so much. 

            Her thoughts were broken as she heard a cry of defeat and the crowd seemed to part. Joey had defeated his opponent. She watched from the sidelines still as he walked to the other teen and shook his head taking a card from him. What kind of duel were they playing if they took cards after a victory; she didn't think she liked that too much.

            "Hey, no hard feelings Namu…dun you worry. You jus' let ol' Joey teach you a thing or two about duel monsters," he said and the teen, Namu, shook his head laughing a little bit.

            "Of course Joey, though could you go a little easier on me next time?" he laughed a little and Miya blinked a bit. So they were friends? She thought that was kind of cool, it made her miss her friends back at the orphanage even more. 

            "Hey you, I bet you want my autograph don't you?" Joey's voice once again disturbed her thoughts and she jumped a bit in surprise smiling, though the smile was a little strained. She was about to answer when another boy walked up to Joey and smacked him up the side of the head and she tilted her head to the side.

            "Joey, you numb skull, why do you think every girl that watches you wants your autograph, geeze man, I don't get ya," the boy said. Miya blinked a little bit and she couldn't help laugh as the two boys argued about something or other and didn't seem to notice her until she had a hard time stopping her giggling fit. The looks on their faces when they slowly turned to her made her laugh a little bit more and Joey stood up scratching the back of his head.

            "Awe, wait tah go Tristan, make me look like a goofball in front of da chicks," Joey said and Miya giggled more thinking his accent was kind of cute.

            "That because you are a goofball, both of you," a girl with short brown hair came up and smiled at the giggling Miya, "don't pay attention to them, they fight like this over a piece of pizza. Not that I'm comparing you to pizza," the girl said smiling cheerily, "I'm Tea, these two goofs are Tristan and Joey, and this here is Yugi," she said pointing to a boy beside her. That name rang a bell. She opened her eyes finally managing to stop her laughing and looked at the boy that was not so much taller than she was. 

            "Oh wow! You're Yugi Motou! You're the Duelist Kingdom champ," she said smiling and then put her hand behind her head laughing again. "I'm really sorry, my name is Miya. I'm kind of new here in Domino, and I was watching your friend Joey duel here. What made me laugh was actually I was going to ask you for your autograph," she said smiling. What she said make Joey stare at her like she had a third eye and Tristan's jaw dropped. 

            "Did…I say something funny?" she asked raising an eyebrow. She heard Yugi and Tea laugh and she looked over at them blinking a few times.

"No not really Miya, it's really nice to meet you though," Yugi said smiling. Miya thought perhaps she'd like it here, once she got her life straightened around again. She looked at Tristan's watch as he and Joey started to fight again and her eyes widened. She was late.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry you guys, I gotta run. Maybe I'll see you around, good luck with the tournament!" she said waving as she ran off through the crowd. She didn't like the feeling of being watched. She paused at a red light looking up, funny, there were people walking around in hooded cloaks. And people thought she was strange for wearing all black in the middle of the summer. Shaking her head she shifted her bag on her shoulder and ran across the street when it seemed to be all clear not waiting for the light to change.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" a voice yelled. She looked up in time and screamed as a car raced towards her and she knew she was road kill she didn't have time to move.

(Author's Note: Well…That's that for now, how you liked it ^-^ huh? Of course I'm not ending it there o.o what kind of writer would I be if I killed her off so easily huh? Anyway REVIEW! Please!!! *holds out a collection hat for reviews* let me know what you think*)


End file.
